Arcane Gnome
Be sure to use the Template:Infobox creature. Give a breif overview of the race. Appearance Arcane gnomes vary slightly from the standard gnome look. While they maintain the elaborately colored eyes and hair, their skin has a fair slight purple tint instead of red-tint like most fair-skinned races. Arcane gnomes are slightly taller than their rock gnome cousins. History Early History Other History Recent History Society & Culture Society While few in number, arcane gnomes have made a name for themselves as scholars and ship-builders. Even though they can be found in many locations, Arcane gnomes are almost exclusively found in their home city of Hanformin. Mayrid, due to immigration, is also home to a large number of arcane gnomes, although they are second in number compared to the rock gnomes. Of all the gnomes, arcane gnomes have strayed the furthest from their roots as whimsy adventure seekers. Arcane gnomes tend to seek new experiences to stave off Bleaching by studying books and building things. Religion Arcane gnomes tend to follow the standard gnomish pantheon, but they pay special respect to Beltixil the Kindled, Athinlanimak the Rock-Stacker, Riis the Voice, and Flor the Word. Relations Arcane gnomes are extremely friendly. They have built an entire city based on international trade. There are very few who do not treat them well, nor are they many who they do not treat well. They never gained the distaste for giantkin, goblinoids, or reptilians like their rock gnome cousins. Instead, they learned to build and craft items that they knew others would like. Adventurers Arcane gnome adventurers are almost always some sort of arcane spell caster, typically a wizard or magus, although others are not unheard of. Like any gnome, they adventure for the sake of adventuring. Racial Traits *'+2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence, -2 Strength: '''Arcane gnomes are physically weak but surprisingly hardy, and their intelligence more than makes up for their lack of physical strength. *'Type:' Arcane gnomes are Humanoid creatures with the gnome subtype *'Size:' Arcane Gnomes are Small creatures. *'Base Speed (Slow Speed):' Arcane gnomes have a base speed of 20 feet. *'Low-Light Vision': Arcane gnomes can see twice as far as humans in dim or low light. *'Academician:' Arcane Gnomes are highly academically inclined. They gain a +2 bonus on any single Knowledge skill. *'Architectural Ingenuity:' Arcane gnomes demonstrate incredible talent for building and adjusting structures. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (Engineering) checks and on Craft and Perception checks related to structures (including structural traps, ships, and airships). *'Magical Linguist:' Arcane gnomes study languages in both their mundane and supernatural manifestations. They add +1 to the DC of spells they cast with the language-dependent descriptor or those that create glyphs, symbols, or other magical writings. Arcane gnomes with Charisma score of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities:' 1/day''' - arcane mark, comprehend languages, message, read magic. The caster level for these effects is equal to the arcane gnome's level. *'Gift of Tongues:' Arcane Gnomes love languages and learning about those they meet. They gain a +1 bonus on Bluff and Diplomacy checks, and they learn one additional language every time they put a rank i the Linguistics skill. *'Weapon Familiarity:' Arcane gnomes treat any weapon with the word "gnome" in its name as a martial weapon. *'Languages:' Arcane gnomes begin play speaking the regional language, Gnome, and Draconic. Gnomes with high Intelligence scores can choose any non-restricted language as bonus languages. Alternate Racial Traits Subraces